


Identity

by Bil



Series: Faces [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bil/pseuds/Bil
Summary: They read about my every move in the papers and they think this means that I am theirs; their saviour, their friend, their hero. They know my name and they know my face and somehow they think that this means that they know me.
Series: Faces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722553
Kudos: 12





	Identity

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Nothing that hasn’t been said before, but meh. My turn. Written pre-DH.

When I walk through the streets people stop me to shake my hand and touch my robes and smile at me as if they know me. They don’t. They read about my every move in the papers and they think this means that I am theirs; their saviour, their friend, their hero. They know my name and they know my face and somehow they think that this means that they know me.

They don’t know who I am. They don’t want to know.

I am not what they want me to be.

I am the boy who dreamed of his parents dying and thought that death was green light. I am the freak who lived in a cupboard with the spiders. I am the boy who went from hated by all to loved by all and never understood either.

I am the boy who was only eleven when he first killed a man. I am the twelve-year-old who slew a basilisk, the thirteen-year-old who saw a dementor’s face. The fourteen-year-old who saw a Dark Lord return to life and the fifteen-year-old who was possessed by him.

I am the boy who heard his parents die, who saw a friend die, who watched his godfather die, who saw his mentor die. I am the boy who knew Death Eaters by name and who has duelled with adults and not lost.

I am the man who never had a chance to be a child, who was given the weight of the world to carry and despised by those who expected him to save them. I am the baby who became a saviour, the boy who became a hero, and the man who became a legend.

I am all these things, but they are not who I am.

I am the lonely boy a red-haired family adopted as one of their own. I am the boy whose friends loved him so well that they would die for him. I am the adopted chick of a protective snowy owl and the hero of an oddball house elf.

I am the boy who loses at chess and wins at Quidditch, who loves Bertie Botts’ Every Flavour Beans and chocolate frogs. The boy who puts off homework to the last possible moment and always ends up cramming for exams.

I am the boy with an explosive temper and a fierce loyalty, whose hair will never sit tidily and who can’t see without his glasses. Whose curiosity gets him into trouble that his determination (and uncanny luck) gets him out of.

I am not Harry Potter. I am not the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, or Voldemort’s Bane.

I’m just Harry.

_Fin_


End file.
